The Seventh Lyoko Warrior Christmas Special
by Derexas the Dark Angel
Summary: Michael and the Lyoko warriors are enjoying the holidays together with no Xana threats. New romances unfold and friendships are strengthened.


The Seventh Lyoko Warrior

Christmas Special

Instead of this being part XX, I've decided to make this chapter a story on its own. But I hope you enjoy and thanks to anyone who wanted to read the next chapter for waiting. I haven't come up with the real Part XX of the Seventh Lyoko Warrior, but I hope to sometime this week. Thanks and enjoy. I know this is way late but I hope I've written it right. Don't forget to leave a review if you can.

The sun slowly climbed up the sky, snow glittered and sparkled like millions of diamonds to welcome the sun. The air was cold, but the smell of Christmas flowed everywhere. In people's homes, parents were woken up by their kids screaming, "SANTA CAME, SANTA CAME, OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY!" With that sun rising to greet the wonderful day, everywhere was loud with Christmas cheer.

Inside the Factory, the Lyoko Warriors exchanged presents before they left to go back to their home. Aelita and Odd were staying with Jeremy for Christmas, which his parents let him do. Michael stayed at Yumi's because he didn't want to go home(which will be explained another time). Although they were gonna exchange presents after Christmas break, Odd kept suggesting they'd to it on Christmas.

"Merry Christmas guys!" said Odd, walking in with a bag full of presents.

Jeremy, Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi and Michael stood around in a small circle. They passed their presents around to one another; each excited to see what they got. Michael though, wasn't wearing his jacket they all got him, he wanted to save it for after Christmas break. Figuring he'd start the rest of the year with a new look. Aelita wasn't wearing the scarf he made her either because she wanted to wear it after Christmas break too.

"Merry Christmas Odd!" said Michael, handing one of his gifts to Jeremy. He quickly unwrapped it, revealing a handmade light blue handmade snowcap.

"Thanks Michael," said Jeremy, quickly putting it on his head. It looked a tad big on him.

Then Michael handed Odd his present. He was faster than Jeremy in opening it. He pulled out a large purple, almost similar to the ones he already has. One it was a deeper shade of purple and it had pockets on the inside too.

"I wanted to make you a jacket but I don't really know how to make them," said Michael. Then he handed Yumi her present.

As she unwrapped it, she started thinking about wanting to get him something too. Even though they chipped in to get him a jacket, she still felt a little guilty. But she quickly forgot they got him something else. Well actually, Odd made it himself.

She opened the present and was astonished by a black long sleeve hoodie. She pulled it out of the box and tried it on; it was a perfect fit. She was amazing by the two small stars that were sewn into both sleeves. Although she doesn't normally open presents in front of the person that gave them to her. But she decided this time to make an exception because Aelita asked her too.

"It's great, thank you Michael," said Yumi, hugging Michael.

Then he looked at Ulrich, who sat there looking at his mobile. He reached inside his bag and pulled out a small present that he saved for last. He reached out to give it to Ulrich, who looked at him. He set his mobile down and reached for the present. As he took it, he set the box down and looked at the others. He was wondering if he should open it or not. But he looked at Yumi and smiled.

He opened his present, only to stare at it. The others looked at him, wondering what he got. He reached inside the box, but didn't pull out what was inside it. He stared at it in awe, wondering how he managed to find it. He remembered losing something that he wanted to give to Yumi. Seeing it right in the box, he was embarrassed because Yumi's right in front of him.

He closed up the box and quickly jammed it into his pocket as Yumi was leaning over to see what he got. But he didn't look at her, his attention was focused on his pocket. He kept questioning himself about how Michael found it. He lost it a few weeks ago in the woods when he was running from someone who was Xanafied. But the Return to the Past didn't give it back to him, it didn't make sense at all.

"Well what did he get you?" Jeremy asked with a gleeful laugh.

"It's…uh…..," Ulrich mumbled to himself. He quickly jumped to his feet and stormed towards the elevator door. Everyone but Michael and Odd rushed towards the elevator but only Yumi and Jeremy got inside. Aelita turned her attention towards Odd and Michael, who hadn't moved an inch.

"I'm sorry but did I do something wrong?" Michael asked.

"No," said Odd, patting his shoulder. "Thanks for finding it."

"I don't understand, what's going on?" Aelita asked them both.

"Odd told me that Ulrich lost something and he needed my help in finding it," said Michael. "I said I'd be glad to because you guys are my friends, well Ulrich doesn't really see me as his friend."

"What was it?" Aelita asked. Odd and Ulrich smiled.

(On the bridge) Ulrich was walking off the bridge when Yumi quickly grabbed his arm. Jeremy stood there puzzled as she confronted him.

"Why'd you run off like that Ulrich?" she asked in an angry tone. "Michael got you something and you just run off like that without telling us what it is. I never open presents in front of the person that gave them to me but I wanted to do that for Michael. But you opened yours and just took off, why?"

Ulrich looked down at the ground; his face was bright red. Now he was put on the spot, he was completely embarrassed. But he finally gave in, giving it to her was his only opened. He reached into his pocket his other hand and pulled the box out to show her. It was somewhat still closed, but a small glimmer of light reflected off what was inside and Yumi saw it.

"I wanted to get you something this Christmas, something really nice," said Ulrich. Yumi let go of his hand and looked blankly at the box. A few weeks ago, I was on my way back from the jewelry store when someone Xana possessed attacked me. I managed to get away but I lost it as I was running. I must've looked around for a whole day, but I couldn't find it. When Jeremy used the Return to the Past, I woke up at the academy but I didn't have it. But I still had the receipt from the store. I even went to the store and they said I bought it. I tried to find something else but with all these attacks and school I couldn't do anything."

"What is it?" Yumi asked; her face turned red too. He handed her the box.

"Please don't be mad Yumi," said Ulrich.

She opened the already opened box and was shocked by what was inside. It was a sterling silver beaded promise bracelet. She pulled it out and held it in the palm of her hand. The entire bracelet had small silver beads throughout the string, except for a larger square bead. As she looked at it, she noticed a small grouping of Japanese symbols engraved on its shining surface. It read; "I'll never let you down".

She stood there, shocked at speechless. Then the box slowly slipped out of her hand and hit the ground. The air around them was still and cold, everything was quiet. Ulrich and Yumi stood there like statues. She didn't say anything, which made him afraid. Knowing it was probably a very bad move, he had nothing to say. He was scared about what she was gonna do next so he kept his mouth shut. He looked down at the ground, ready to take whatever she was gonna give him.

"Thank you," Yumi mumbled. He looked up at her with a dumfounded expression. But when he did, he was greeted by her rushing up and hugging him. "Thank you so much Ulrich, I love it."

"Wait you're not mad?" Ulrich asked. She pulled away and looked at the bracelet.

"I am a little," she said. "I told you I just wanted to be friends. But you really went and did this for me, thank you." She leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He stood there, blushing like a tomato. She turned around and started running off the bridge. But she looked back and yelled to him. "I'll see you tomorrow Ulrich!" He wanted her leave as he still stood there, still blushing. But this time he was actually like a statue.

(Back inside the factory)

"A promise bracelet?" Aelita asked, still putting the pieces together.

"Yeah, Ulrich told me he lost it," said Odd. "I tried looking for it too but I didn't have any luck either."

"That's when he asked me if I could help," said Michael, pointing to his nose. "This nose can find almost anything. I'm just glad it didn't fall into any water or the scent would've been destroyed. The old box was a little worn out so I found another box."

"Oh yeah!" said Odd, reaching inside his backpack. He pulled out a black picture frame and handed it to Michael. "I made this for you, I hope you like it."

Michael took and picture frame and looked at the picture in awe. It was a hand drawn picture of him and the Lyoko Warriors sitting at an old oak tree. Odd was playing with Kiwi, Yumi was reading a book, Ulrich was looking at a comic, but was glancing over at her. Jeremy and Aelita were on their laptops side by side. But Michael was above them on a lone tree branch. With his back against the tree, he gazed out at the clear sunny sky.

A small tear reflected off his cheek as he looked at Odd.

"Thank you Odd, it's great," said Michael.

"You've done a lot for us so I wanted to do something for you," said Odd.

Aelita walked over to the elevator and waited for it. Odd and Michael quickly joined her, both eager to leave the factory.

(Five minutes later) Odd, Michael and Aelita were walking on the bridge on to discover that the others were already on their way home. Aelita and Odd knew to meet Jeremy at Kadic so his dad could pick them up. Michael didn't have to far to walk, but he saw Yumi at the end of the bridge waiting for him. (She did leave but she remembered that she wanted to walk with Michael).

"See you guys after New Year's Eve," said Michael, walking towards Yumi. "Merry Christmas guys!"

"MERRT CHRISTMAS!" Aelita and Odd shouted simultaneously.

Michael and Yumi left for her house as Odd and Aelita left to go to Kadic. As they walked to her house, Yumi noticed the picture in Michaels arm. She smiled, remembering Odd drew it for him. She didn't know what to get him but she was glad that Odd knew what to do. He's been at Kadic for a few months now and already in her heart she can trust him.

They finally got to her house, but they stopped at the front door. Yumi grabbed the doorknob, but didn't turn it. Instead, she looked over at Michael and smiled. Before they would go in, she had something she wanted to ask him.

"I hope you don't mind but Hiroki's friends are gonna come over later to play," she said. "It'll get really noisy. I'm gonna go for a walk to get away from it. Do you want to join me?"

"Sure," he said. "I don't really mind them playing either, my little sister hung out with her friends often and they were crazy."

She opened the door and glanced back at him.

"Thank you," she said, walking inside the house. He walked inside and closed the door behind him.

After Yumi, Hiroki and their parent's Christmas, Hiroki's friends came by. Michael and Yumi left on their walk, talking about anything that didn't have to do with Xana or school. They walked to the park and sat down on a lone bench. They spent hours looking at the picture Odd drew. They laughed and talked about what they think Hiroki and his friends are doing right now. Knowing them; they'll probably do something weird and freak out his mom again.

Everything was peaceful, no signs of a Xana attack everywhere. They were just glad to finally have some peace and quiet. Spending time with friends and family on the holidays make everything better. Michael was glad to hang out with her because he liked her (just as a friend). She was happy to have him as a friend; she really liked him. And as the day went by, they enjoyed themselves.


End file.
